Because of hangover
by Shinobi Famiglia
Summary: Satu hari yang aneh harus dilalui oleh Xanxus sebagai efek samping mabuk-mabukan. Apa hari itu berakhir menjadi mimpi buruk? Atau kebalikannya?


Because of Hangover

Disclaimer : KHR belong to Amano Akira, but this gaje stroy belong to Shinobi. How pity... lol.

Pairing : 032425 as XS

Original concept : 03

Author : 12

Summary : Satu hari yang aneh harus dilalui oleh Xanxus sebagai efek samping mabuk-mabukan. Apa hari itu berakhir menjadi mimpi buruk? Atau kebalikannya?

A/N : Kya! Males baca RP mulu, sekali-kali gpp dong Naru tulis? X3 Hope~ you~ can~ enjoy~ (Cerita ga jelas jangan salahin author, author hanya 'mengemas', bukan membuat.)

* * *

Xanxus membuka matanya dan ia baru saja sadar kalau sekarang kepalanya berputar seperti sedang berputar di roller coaster pada putaran entah-ke-seratus-berapa. Awal yang bagus, Xanxus mendesis berbahaya.

Ketika tersadar ia sudah berada di atas tempat tidurnya, meski masih mengenakan sepatu boot. Bagus, makin kotor saja. Sambil memijit keningnya yang terasa sakit, Xanxus berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi.

Hening sebentar.

Ah, iya, benar, Ia ingat sekarang. Kemarin malam ia menghabiskan 5... 8... atau mungkin 10 botol wine hingga membuatnya 'tewas' dalam sekejap. Membuat Squalo harus repot-repot memindahkannya dari ruang kerja sampai ke tempat tidurnya.

Bicara soal Squalo, rasanya Xanxus belum melihat batang hidungnya hari ini. Atau bahkan mendengar suaranya. Sebenarnya sih Xanxus tidak ambil pusing soal keberadaan Squalo, hanya saja... yah, sudah jadi rahasia umum kan kalau kapan pun perasaan Xanxus terasa buruk siapa orang pertama yang menjadi tempat pelampiasan? Bingo, Squalo.

Seketika angan untuk melampiaskan segala rasa pening di kepalanya yang rasanya bercampur aduk tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka. Mata Xanxus spontan melirik ke arah orang tidak sopan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk itu. Ah, Squalo. Xanxus tidak mengatakan apa pun. Bibirnya tergerak sedikit membentuk senyuman samar yang nyaris tidak terlihat.

'Benar-benar bagus... sampah ini datang di saat yang dibutuhkan.' batin Xanxus.

"Ah, bos sudah sadar ya? shishishi."

_Shishishi_.

Satu detik... dua detik... tiga detik.

_Shishi...shi?_

Xanxus mengalihkan pandangannya dari Squalo sambil kembali memijit keningnya. Pasti ia salah dengar. Ia pasti belum sadar dari mabuknya hingga ia berhalusinasi kalau Squalo, second-in-commandnya, mengatakan_ 'shishishi'_.

"Bos masih merasa tidak enak badan? Ah, tentu saja, habis menghabiskan begitu banyak wine sih, shishishi."

_Shishishi!_

Baiklah, ini bukan halusinasi tapi mimpi buruk. Kemana perginya teriakan 'Voi!' Squalo yang biasa? Dan kenapa sekarang Squalo mengganti _trade mark_nya itu dengan _trade mark_ Bel?

Misteri.

Belum juga pulih dari shocknya, mendadak pintu kamar Xanxus kembali terbuka. Langsung saja sang pemilik kamar mengalihkan matanya ke arah pengujung baru itu. Dan ternyata... Squalo lagi.

Tunggu sebentar... Squalo lagi?

"Bos? Sudah sadar?" tanya Squalo kedua yang masuk di kamar Xanxus.

Xanxus mengedip-mengedipkan matanya dengan ngeri. 2 Squalo berada di kamarnya? Apakah ini mimpi buruk?

"Shishishi, sepertinya bos masih setengah mengantuk." sahut Squalo pertama.

"Apa bos baik-baik saja? Mau diambilkan obat?" tanya Squalo kedua dengan cemas. Ia buru-buru menghampiri Xanxus dan berdiri di tempat tidurnya sambil memasang wajah cemas.

"Cepatlah sembuh, bos." tambah Squalo kedua.

Xanxus langsung bergidik ngeri. Bergetar dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Sekali lagi pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seorang berjalan masuk ke dalam, dan orang itu _lagi-lagi_ Squalo! Apakah Xanxus sudah gila? Atau sekarang ia tersesat di suatu pulau dimana seluruh penghuninya adalah Squalo? Atau... karena ia terlalu terobsesi pada second-in-commandnya itu? Entahlah.

"Ah, ternyata senpai ada disini." ujar Squalo ketiga dengan nada monotonnya yang khas.

Squalo pertama menoleh, lalu mengerutkan alisnya. "Mau apa kau kesini?"

Syuut! Sebuah pisau melesat, namun untungnya Squalo ketiga berhasil menghindar.

"Senpai, yang tadi itu berbahaya."

"Tidak peduli, shishishi."

"Hei! Kalian berdua jangan ribut! Bos sedang berisitirahat sekarang!"

Dan ketiga Squalo itu ribut tidak karuan hingga membuat kepala Xanxus terasa semakin sakit. Sekedar untuk informasi tambahan, sekarang telinganya pun ikut-ikutan sakit lantaran teriakan ketiga Squalo itu. Ups, koreksi, 2 Squalo. Squalo ketiga hanya mengeluarkan suara monoton datar yang khas.

Pintu kamar Xanxus kembali terbuka. Dan _lagi-lagi_ Squalo yang masuk!

"Ah~ Kalian semua ada disini." Squalo ke empat itu masuk dan bergabung dengan Squalo _lainnya_. Ia melirikkan kepalanya kesana kemari dan tersenyum begitu melihat Xanxus.

"Ara~ Bos sudah sadar?" tanya Squalo ke empat itu dengan nada sok imut. Xanxus nyaris muntah dibuatnya.

"Hei! Untuk apa kau kesini? Bos tidak akan bisa istirahat kalau kau ada disini!" bentak Squalo kedua sambil menuding Squalo ke empat.

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu, shishishi."

"Berlaku untukmu juga senpai."

"Ya ampun~ Kalian ini ribut sekali, bos jadi tidak bisa isitirahat kan?"

Selanjutnya keempat Squalo itu ribut sendiri dan membuat kepala Xanxus makin pusing. Ah, andai saja kepalanya tidak sepusing ini pasti Xanxus sudah melubangi kepala para Squalo itu satu-persatu. Sayang saja sakit kepalanya kini tidak hanya membuat kepalanya sakit, namun juga sukses membuat matanya ingin segera terpejam. Sepertinya sih ingin melarikan diri dari pemandangan mengerikan alias sekumpulan Squalo yang ribut di hadapan matanya itu. ...Ah tidak, salah. Sebenarnya sih kalau boleh jujur Xanxus lebih ingin menjamah mereka satu-persatu untuk membuktikan mana Squalo yang sebenarnya. Kalau sudah dijamah kan tidak mungkin salah... Xanxus sudah terlalu hafal segala sesuatu tentang Squalo kalau sudah di tempat tidur.

Tapi sayang sekali... itu tidak terjadi.

Xanxus memejamkan matanya, dan perlahan suara para Squalo itu terdengar semakin jauh, jauh dan jauh.

* * *

"Voi!"

Xanxus mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Suara yang sangat khas itu terdengar di dekat telinganya. Ia melirik lalu menemukan Squalo duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Sambil menatap curiga, Xanxus kembali memijit kepalanya yang masih sakit itu.

"Bos? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Xanxus tidak menyahut, masih saja ia menatap Squalo dengan pandangan curiga. Apa Squalo yang dihadapannya ini benar-benar second-in-commandnya? Ataukah ia hanya kelanjutan dari mimpi buruknya?

"Voi! Xanxus! Katakan sesuatu brengsek!" umpat Squalo. "Kepalamu pusing? Atau kau butuh sesuatu? Kalau kau tidak mengatakan apa pun padaku aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang!"

Yang diinginkan Xanxus? Simpel, ia hanya ingin tahu apakah Squalo di hadapannya ini Squalo sungguhan atau tidak. Pusing kepala sih nanti juga akan hilang sendiri.

Xanxus diam mengamati.

Squalo melotot.

"Voi! Apa lihat-li-!"

Intrupsi.

Xanxus menarik tubuh Squalo jatuh dan menciumnya tanpa peringatan. Tidak pakai permisi langsung saja Xanxus tancap gas dan men-'deep' kiss Squalo. Lidah mereka bermain, beradu. Dan sekedar tambahan, tangannya pun seenaknya membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Squalo. Meraba semua yang di dapat tanpa mempedulikan kalau sang pemilik tubuh nyaris dibuat gila dengan semua kenikmatan yang didapatkannya tiba-tiba itu.

Squalo mencoba melawan... tapi apa daya? Nafsu lebih kuat daripada akal sehat. Sudahlah, daripada capek-capek melawan lebih baik ikuti saja 'permainan' Xanxus...Ia senang, Xanxus senang, kami senang, reader pun senang... betul? betul.

Ini dia yang Xanxus butuhkan untuk menghilangkan segala penatnya... Reaksi Squalo seperti inilah!

Cium, raba, cium lagi lebih dalam, raba lagi lebih jauh, gigit, jilat, buru-buru cium supaya sang uke tidak sempat bernafas, raba lagi lebih jauh. Begitu pun seterusnya. Makin menjadi sajalah 'permainan' mereka berdua.

Lama-kelamaan Squalo tidak tahan mengikuti ritme bosnya, kehabisan nafas. Xanxus sama sekali tidak memberikannya kesempatan. Bosnya ini pasti ingin membunuhnya. Namun Squalo tidak kehabisan akal. Layaknya ikan hiu, ia pun main gigit saja. Hah, rasakan Xanxus!

Xanxus langsung menarik diri begitu bibirnya sukses dibuat berdarah. Ia menjilat darah di bibirnya dengan pose seduktif-Ba Boom! Sukses sekali membuat jantung Squalo dag-dig-dug.

Squalo kembali menghirup udara, mengisi oksigen yang hilang sekaligus menenangkan diri. Sekejap kemudian, ia langsung mengumpat setengah protes pada bosnya yang sekarang malah enak-enakan tiduran lagi. Dasar bos gila, habis paksa cium dan melakukan sekuhara langsung tidur. Tidak bertanggung jawab sekali ya sudah membuat Squalo turn- Ah maaf, off topic.

"Voi! Kau gila ya? Mau membuatku mati kehabisan nafas? Atau kau masih melindur dan menyangka aku pelacur yang biasa melayanimu? Voi! Jangan tidur brengsek!"

Normalnya sih Xanxus akan menjadi ringan tangan sekali kalau Squalo berteriak dalam radius sedekat ini dengannya. Tapi kali ini Xanxus justru lega mendengar semua umpatan Squalo. Setidaknya itu membuktikan kalau ia benar-benar Squalo, Squalo-_nya._

Xanxus kembali terlelap.

Ah, satu hari aneh karena sakit kepala akibat kebanyakan minum wine pun berakhir juga.

* * *

A/N: Tidak puas? bantulah kami memohon pada leader supaya boleh mem-post lemon disini...(to be honest, kalo ga diedit leader disini ada lemon yg ouch-ouch-hot! :D Kenapa-oh-kenapa leader? padahal dirimu kan juga mesum kalo sama hime-sama... *ditinju leader*)

PM! PM! PM!

Ayo! bantu kami merubah leader jadi lebih mesum! Tangan saya sudah gatel pengen nulis lemon! ;D ayo, hanya butuh 10 PM saja!~ XD


End file.
